1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of chance games, and to the particular field of chance games that use dice.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
While numerous dice throwing games are known, many of these games do not involve strategy. In such instances, luck becomes a dominant factor in winning such a game. While this situation is suitable for some players, many other players want some control over the outcome of the game. Such players will not participate in these games, or will rapidly become bored.
Therefore, there is a need for a dice game where strategy can be used to win a game.
While requiring strategy to win a game may make a dice game more interesting for many players, some players, particularly young and inexperienced players, may not be as adept at strategizing as older and more experienced players and thus will be at a disadvantage with respect to other players in the game. Such players often lose interest or refuse to participate in such games. This leaves them out of any enjoyment associated with the game.
Therefore, there is a need for a dice game in which strategy is required, but the required strategy can be mastered by nearly everyone.
More specifically, there is a need for a dice game in which luck and strategy are balanced whereby anyone can play, yet it will require some skill to ultimately win the game.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a dice game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dice game where strategy can be used during the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dice game in which strategy is required, but the required strategy can be easily mastered by nearly all players.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dice game in which strategy and luck are balanced.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a dice game which permits a player to declare himself the winner at selected times after he has accumulated a minimum number of points, and yet every other player has a chance to block the call and cause the game to continue.
In this way, luck is a factor in achieving the minimum number of points required to declare an end game, yet strategy is required in order to know when the opponents cannot block the end game declaration. While there is a certain level of strategy required, such level is not beyond young or inexperienced players. This permits all to participate and enjoy the game.